Ghost Love
by Orchid Rollo
Summary: First fanfic. Inspired by Just Like Heaven dengan perubahan dan ide ngaco sang author tentunya. Summary: What would happen if Shinichi become a ghost? What would happen with Ran? and Shiho! RnR
1. Chapter 1

A.N.~ Hi readers, this is my first ff...

Saya newbie di sini, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan di ff ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari film Resse Witherspoon sama Mark Rufallo (maaf kalo namanya salah tulis, karena saya sendiri lupa tulisan nama aktris dan aktornya...) yang judulnya Just Like Heaven...

Terinspirasi sama film ini gara-gara waktu di film ini, Resse jadi—ehem...buat yang udah nonton pasti tau dia jadi apa...buat yang belum, baca aja judul ff saya.. saya sendiri orangnya penakut sama hal yang 'begituan' karena setiap chapter yang saya tulis, saya selalu aja noleh-noleh ke belakang... ketakutan sendiri... eheheh! Tapi saya cuma terinspirasi dengan hal 'itu' aja, yang lainnya saya khayalkan saja, saya suka ngayal tapi klo menulis sepertinya masih perlu banyak belajar. Aduh, jadi curhat ya? Ehehehe! Gomen! RnR ya... enjoy!

_**Sakura Rei proudly presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GHOST LOVE

2011

**Chapter 1**

(Shinichi's POV)

"Kudo-san!"

Seseorang berlari menghampiriku, wanita berambut pirang yang disanggul kebelakang, tangannya melambai ke arahku sambil membawa buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen yang ditaruh di telinganya.

"Rei-san, ada perlu apa?"

"Anu..., aku ingin mewawancarai Kudo-san untuk mading sekolah...!"

"Nani?"

"Heh, kau ini tuli atau apa? Iya, untuk mading sekolah. Kau menghilang lama sekali tanpa kabar yang pasti, semua murid sangat penasaran."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan waktu itu, kalau aku pergi ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus?"

"Errr...yah, memang. Tapi kami ingin tahu sesuatu yang lain."

"Se...suatu?" 

Lalu dia mengangguk dengan semangat, hah, selain Sonoko, dialah orang yang paling berbahaya menurutku. Pesident Klub Jurnalisme yang menganggap dirinya seorang _paparazi_ hebat. Menyusahkan saja. Sangat berisik dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Diambilnya pulpen yang berada di telinganya dan mulai membuka buku kecilnya itu.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di Amerika?"

"Bukankah su—,"

"Aku tahu itu, detailnya Kudo-san. Detailnya..." katanya.

"Haaahhh..., aku menyelesaikan kasus tentang sekelompok mafia yang berbahaya di sana."

"Hmmm... apakah sudah terselesaikan?" tanyanya sambil mulai mencatat.

"Hn."

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak Black Organization gugur, Gin, orang itu mati tertembak saat pengejaran. Menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri.

Vermouth dan Vodka pasti sedang ditahan di "control units" bersama anggota organisasi yang lain. Akhirnya semua selesai, untuk sementara waktu ini. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah kembali ke tubuh asliku. Haibara, maksudku, Shiho bersekolah di sini karna aku memaksanya.

Yah, walaupun otaknya yang super jenius itu tak memerlukan sekolah. Dia tinggal dengan Hakase, kemunculan Shinichi dan Shiho bertepatan dengan perginya Conan dan Haibara, mereka tak akan kembali lagi yang pasti.

Ayumi dan Ran menangis sambil mengantarkanku ke bandara. Mitsuhiko juga, namun dengan egonya sebagai anak lelaki, tentu saja ia menahannya. Genta, hah, awalnya dia juga bersedih. Namun setelah makan...er..., ya begitulah. Ai tidak menunjukkan emosinya sama sekali, ia hanya mengangguk dan balas memeluk saat yang lainnya menangisi kepergiannya. Heh, dasar poker face...

"Hei, Kudo-san? Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" Rei-san melambaikan tangannya ke mukaku. Suaranya yang _cempreng_ itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hah? Ah, gomen Rei-san... kau bilang apa tadi?" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Haaahhh... aku bilang ' apa pendapatmu tentang Mouri-san'."

Ran, ya? Semua orang berpikir kami bersama, yah, dengan semua kedekatan kami dan yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu, tentu saja kami berteman. Kau sudah tahu itu kan?

"Berteman atau _berteman_?"

"Apa maksudmu Rei-san?"

"Semua orang tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian..."

"Oi, oi...sudah kubilang berapa kali kepadamu kalau kami hanya berteman. Kau mengharapkan jawaban apa lagi?"

"Mmm... baik, Miyano-san?" katanya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Heh, Shiho?

"Hmmmmmmmmm..."

Aku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku dengan jawaban panjang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu maksudnya.

Sakura Rei tertawa kecil menyadari jawabanku. Sedikit menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapathan eh? Dia adalah tipe yang pemaksa. If she wanted it, she'll get it. Tch.

"Kudo-san, seriuslah!" katanya berteriak ke arah telingaku yang malang, teriakannya mampu menyaingi teriakan ibu.

"Oi..." aku menyeringai, sweatdropping karena teriakkannya. Bukan karna aku tidak serius... sungguh... ini hanya karna...

"Dengar Kudo-san, mereka cantik, banyak orang mengagumi mereka terutama para siswa lelaki. Dan kau memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan mereka!"

Sakura Rei berkata dengan antusias, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepadaku. Setelah itu dia diam, memandangiku, menunggu jawabanku.

"Oi...Rei-san, akan lebih baik jika kita tidak membicarakan tentang hal ini..." kataku dengan senyum yang canggung, kedua tanganku terangkat dihadapan wajahku, telapak tanganku menghadap mukanya.

Mataku mulai melihat kesekeliling, khawatir tentang pembicaraanku dengan Rei-san tadi, aku tak mau ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Aku bisa membayangkan seluruh siswa sekolah membicarakan tentang berita terbaru tentang hidupku.

'_Berita Baru: Shinichi Kudo, detektif terkenal sekolah terkait skandal percintaan segi tiga? Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya?'_

"Tidak! Kita ulang dari awal satu kali lagi, Kudo-san! Sekarang kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius, aku ingin memastikan siapa yang akan menjadi kandidat terbaik untukmu!" Rei-san duduk di bangku panjang dekat taman sekolah dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Mulai dari awal! Ran Mouri?"

"Hmmm...dia baik, kami berteman sejak kecil, tapi..." aku biarkan jawaban itu menggantung.

Dia sangat mengerikan kalau marah, aku masih ingat saat dia memukul tembok sekolah sampai hancur karena aku tidak mau menemaninya pergi ke konser. Walaupun aku menyukainya, tapi aku lebih takut dengan amukannya. Lagipula dia juara bertahan di Karate. Bagaimana jika...dia mengamuk dan menghantamku dengan tendangan karate mautnya itu? Aku akan mati terkapar seketika. Lagipula itu akan terkesan bodoh.

_Shinichi Kudo meninggal seketika terkena serangan maut dari Ran Mouri._ Kemana akan kutaruh harga diriku sebagai detektif hebat dari timur ini...?

"Tapi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dekatku." aku menjawabnya dengan senyum palsu. Haaah... Jawaban yang aman untuk menghindar.

"Yang terakhir..., aku harap kau akan menjawabnya lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Shiho Miyano?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Ya, tidak. Dia bukan seseorang yang tertarik dengan hubungan romantis."

Dan dia sangat dingin, _ice cube_, tanpa ekspresi, narsis, membosankan, dia pikir dia yang selalu benar, sempurna, terhormat, dan kepintaran supernya ,kecuali perkataan sarkastik yang keluar dari mulutnya mampu membuat orang sakit hati. Memang, aku terlalu banyak mengeluh tentang dirinya, tapi aku mengatakan fakta. Itulah dia. Ha!

"Haahhh... ayolah Kudo-san. Jawaban macam apa itu?" kata Rei-san menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu Rei-san?" aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Heh, apa kau tak tahu, 25 tahun yang lalu pernah terjadi skandal cinta segi tiga juga layaknya kau, Mouri-san, dan Miyano-san!"

"Eh?"

"Baka, apakah kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tepat 25 tahun yang lalu, seorang detektif hebat bersekolah di sini sama seperti dirimu, dia mengalami cinta segi tiga yang kusebutkan tadi. Gadis yang satunya periang, ceria...seperti Mouri-san, sedangkan yang satunya dingin seperti Miyano-san. Dan sekarang kaulah _tersangka_ cinta segi tiga selanjutnya Kudo-san, bersama Mouri-san dan Miyano-san sebagai kandidat utamanya!" katanya sambil menunjukku dengan ujung pulpennya.

Oi, oi...yang benar saja? Aku, Ran dan...er...Shiho?

"Hmmm..." aku mengangguk, walaupun aku tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

"Jadi, Kudo-san, kau, Mouri-san dan, Miyano-san adalah kandidat utama. Kau akan mewujudkan kembali cinta segi tiga ini bersama mereka!

Setelah 25 tahun berlalu, cerita cinta yang _melegenda_ akan terwujudkan kembali! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Rei-san tertawa gembira.

Aku tak mau terlibat cerita cinta anak SMA konyol seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Rei-san. Yang benar saja?

Lagipula aku juga tidak mau terlibat apapun dengan 'yang mulia' Shiho. Tak akan! Aku terlalu baik untuk berakhir bersamanya! Betul kan? Aku tidak narsis seperti dirinya, tapi...siapa yang mau pergi dengannya? Dia itu 'Ice Cube', ice cube hanya cocok dengan jus, cola, teh, dan kopi...mengerti...?

"Hmmm...hm..." Rei-san menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, memejamkan matanya, mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Apa, Rei-san?"

"Jika memang beban untuk terlibat dalam legenda percintaan dengan Mouri-san dan Miyano-san ini terlalu berat untukmu, maka kau harus membuat legenda yang baru!" Rei-san berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan antusias dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku, lagi. Dia menyeringai, bahagia dengan idenya, kiamat akan tiba untukku.

"Hah?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, mencoba menyerap setiap perkataannya. Dan sekarang, beberapa murid yang berdiri di dekat kami mulai menatap kami heran.

Rei-san melipat tangannya di hadapannya, mengerutkan dahinya lagi, berpikir untuk langkah selanjutnya.

"Kabarnya skandal percintaan yang dulu berakhir dengan detektif dan wanita periang hidup bahagia selamanya. Kali ini, sepertinya detektif dan wanita dingin akan menjadi pasangan yang bagus."

"Heeehh?"

Tunggu. Mungkin aku sudah tuli. Detektif dan wanita dingin? Apa benar?

"Detektif dan wanita dingin." Dia mengulanginya lagi, merasa terganggu.

Tch. Berarti telingaku belum tuli.

"Rei-san, aku dan Miyano-san bukan..."

"Bukan seperti 'itu'?" Rei-san memotong perkataanku dan tersenyum nakal.

"Itu hanya belum seperti 'itu', kau akan melihatnya seperti 'itu' nanti," katanya meneruskan, berkedip dengan satu matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sekarang aku mengerutkan dahiku lebih dalam.

Gadis ini sangat berbahaya, lebih berbahaya dari Sonoko. Bahkan Vermouth! Mungkin aku harus melarikan diri dari sini lalu mengubur diriku sendiri dan aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kudo-san, diantara jawabanmu mengenai Mouri-san dan Miyano-san, jawabanmu tentang Miyano-sanlah yang tidak terlalu panjang dan membingungkan."

Tch, dia benar. Lalu?

"Dan saat kau baru kembali ke sekolah, kau membawanya bersamamu bukan? Kau juga memaksanya bersekolah di sini dan sekelas denganmu. Kau juga selalu berusaha melindunginya dari hal sekecil apapun, seperti waktu Miyano-san terjatuh di tangga, kau menangkapnya dengan cepat."

Baiklah, jadi sekarang kebaikanku di masa lalu berubah haluan untuk menghantamku? Dan waktu itu hanya kebetulan, di tangga itu...

"Jadi kau tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, Miyano-san adalah pasangan utamamu!"

Baik, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Sakura Rei, 'sang jenius gosip'.

"Jadi, berjuanglah sekarang! Kejar dia!" katanya sambil memberikan sedikit dorongan ke lenganku.

"Rei-san..." aku berusaha untuk tidak mengikuti amarahku untuk melepaskan kepalanya dari badannya.

"Dengar, aku pikir Miyano-san tidak tertarik kepadaku, dan itu—tentang menjadi pasangan—hanya gosip belaka..."

"Ck, ck, ck..." Rei-san mengayunkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku.

"Kudo-san, kau ini sangat tidak peka. Baiklah, aku punya rencana." Rei-san mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya. Bagus. Salah satu rencananya.

"Ini."

"Tiket bioskop?"

"Betul! Ambil ini dan ajak Miyano-san kencan!"

"HAAAH!" Apa dia gila? Mungkin dia gila. Dia benar-benar gila. Semua orang tahu. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari tadi. Seharusnya kau bisa menerkanya, seharusnya aku pergi dari sini... ini... Gah! Aku tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ini!

"Kudo-san, kaulah lelaki yang paling dekat dengannya. Jika kau mengajaknya kencan, mungkin kau akan melihatnya lebih dari sekedar 'Ice Cube'." Rei-san bersenandung riang, lalu mengedipkan mata kirinya kepadaku. Tangannya memaksaku untuk menerima tiketnya.

"Rei-san..."

**KRRRING...**

Terselamatkan oleh bel sekolah, TIDAK.

"Oops, waktunya kembali ke kelas! Baiklah, Kudo-san, tiketnya itu untuk hari Sabtu, jam 9 malam! Pastikan kalau kau mengajaknya sore ini! Bye!"

"Tu—tunggu!"

Rei-san lari secepat mungkin, menghilang dari lorong sekolah.

Haaah...

Aku menatap tiket itu, lalu kupukulkan pelan ke jidatku.

Kami-sama... aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aku akan menganggap ini sebagai 'keluar bersama teman', jadi kami TIDAK berkencan. Aku tidak pernah pergi kencan selain dengan Ran, dan aku tak ingin kencan dengan yang lain pula.

Aku bergegas kembali ke kelasku, khawatir akan terlambat untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, saat kakiku tanpa sengaja menginjak kulit pisang, dan...

Oh tidak!

Setiap detik berlangsung dengan perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan badanku terangkat, perlahan, dengan kepalaku di bawahnya. Leherku pasti patah.

~To be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.~ Hi readers...

Oya, sebenernya di chapter #1 itu nama Haibara ke-ketik jadi Aibara, jadi salah, hehehe! Dan nama tokoh kadang suka kebalik seperti : Shinichi Kudo—Kudo Shinichi, serta penulisan embel-embelnya, mungkin ada yang tadinya 'san' jadi 'kun' atau 'san' jadi 'chan' atau sebaliknya... maaf untuk itu, kadang suka saya baca ulang tapi masih aja ada yang salah...mungkin mata saja yang kurang teliti...

Chapter #1 saya remove dan saya perbaiki kesalahan² seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas... tapi alur cerita tetap gak berubah, cuma memperbaiki kesalahan² saja...

Tapi kalo ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf... itu disebabkan oleh ke-kurang profesionalan saya sebagai author... *aiiihhhhhhh...*

Hahahah! Enjoy! RnR ok?

_**Sakura Rei proudly presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GHOST LOVE

2011

**Chapter 2**

"KUDO!" seseorang yang tidak kukenali suaranya memanggilku.

"Mmmm?" jawabku, tapi tak seorang pun dari mereka yang sepertinya mendengarnya.

"Kudo. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

Aku mengenali suara itu sedikit, tapi aku tidak yakin siapa orang itu.

"Shinichi?" suara yang khawatir memanggil.

"Mmmm..."

Aku menjawab lagi, tapi sesuatu menarikku dari kenyataan dan aku langsung terjerumus ke dalam...

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat ke sekeliling perlahan. Ruangan putih, baunya seperti obat. Ini UKS. Semua orang berkumpul di sekelilingku. Ran, Sonoko, Rei-san, Hondo-san, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, dan...bahkan Shiho? Kenapa? Hmmm... apa yang bisa membuatnya datang kemari untuk melihatku? Sesuatu yang besar pasti sedang terjadi kepadaku. Aku merasa sedikit senang bahwa semuanya datang dan khawatir tentangku. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka semua dari atas.

Tunggu.

Apa aku baru bilang...'dari atas'?

Hahahahaha... aku tertawa perlahan. Itu mustahil, aku tepat di bawah sana, terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Suatu omong kosong kalau aku bisa melihat mereka dari...

ATAS!

Aku melotot, panik. Tanganku menarik rambutku dan berusaha keras untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku bisa melihat disana, Ran sibuk menanyai dokter apa yang terjadi kepadaku, wajahnya basah karena air mata dia juga terlihat sangat cemas. Hondo-san berdiri dengan tangannya yang di bawah dagu. Dia kelihatan sedih dan rasa penasaran muncul di wajahnya.

Ayumi menunjukkan muka menangisnya dan setiap 5 menit dia meneriakkan namaku, "Shinichi-niichan!". Berisik. Walaupun badanku tidak bergerak, tubuhku atau apapun ini tidak tuli. Mitsuhiko dan Genta duduk di kursi panjang, menunggu adanya gerakan dari tubuhku. Rei-san, berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, matanya tertuju pada dokter yang bingung. Sungguh, jika dia tidak berhenti berputar, akan ada sebuah lubang terbentuk di sana.

Shiho menyandar pada dinding dekat pintu, tangannya terlipat di dadanya dan terlihat sedikit menggenggam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Walaupun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tetapi matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, menatap pada tubuhku yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Dan aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri... tubuhku... berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan benjolan besar berwarna ungu pucat di dahiku.

Apa yang terjadi kapadaku? Tidak...

Mungkinkah aku... MATI!

Tunggu... hmmm... aku mencoba untuk mengatur napasku, mencoba untuk tenang... Panik bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Baiklah, Shinichi, cobalah untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi kepadamu. Berbincang dengan Rei-san di lorong sekolah, dan dia memberimu tiket bioskop itu, dan lalu...

Apa yang terjadi kepadamu selanjutnya?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku setelah aku menerima tiket itu dari Rei-san. Pengelihatanku mulai kabur, jantungku berdegup kencang, memikirkan bahwa aku 'mati'.

Tunggu. Tetap tenang, Shinichi, jika kau mati, jantungmu berhenti berdetak, jadi ini hanya imajinasi saja.

Lalu, aku merasakan air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku lalu ke pipiku.

Aku MATI...

Aku tersenyum sedih. Aku sudah mati, tapi aku masih bisa menangis. Jika aku tahu kalau hidupku sesingkat ini, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Ran sebelumnya... Mungkin aku tak akan perlu menunggu sampai semua benar-benar tuntas. Hondo-san akan membawanya ke Amerika setelah ini, mereka akan menikah lalu mempunyai anak yang rambutnya persis dengan Hondo-san dan dengan wajah Ran...

Pikiranku mengingat kata-kata Rei-san. Skandal cinta segi 3. Detektif dan wanita dingin. Tiket bioskop untuk kencan dengan...

"Shiho..." aku berbisik.

Dia menoleh.

"Apa?"

Eh?

Shiho menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang dia dengar.

Eh? Dia bisa mendengarkan suaraku? Itu...

"Apa kalian dengar?" Mitsuhiko menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling.

"Ya, seseorang memanggilmu Shiho-neechan!" Ayumi kaget, bingung dengan suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kudo."

Eh?

Semua orang melihat ke arah Shiho. Semuanya, termasuk aku, maksudku rohku.

"Itu suara Kudo." Kata Shiho, masih menyandar di dinding, tapi dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Matanya melihat tajam di setiap sudut ruangan. Dia mengenali suaraku! Bagus Shiho!

"Suara itu bukan dari badannya, itu dari..."

Shiho melihat ke arahku. Ehemmm... ke rohku.

"...atas."

Semuanya melihat ke arah yang Shiho katakan, bersama-sama. Dan semuanya, termasuk aku (kecuali untuk Shiho Miyano), berteriak bersamaan.

"**EEEEEHHHHH?"**

~To be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bodoh," Shiho berkata sarkastik. Dia menutup matanya dan yang lainnya tidak terkejut dengan komentar kasarnya, tapi mereka terhina. Shinichi teman mereka.

"Miyano-san! Jadi begini reaksimu mengetahui bahwa Shinichi meninggal?" Ran menangis dan menarik kerah baju Shiho lalu mendorongnya sampai membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Tolong tenang kalian berdua." Hondo-san mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan. Tak ada senyum seperti biasanya.

"Be...benar! Shi... Shinichi-niichan sudang mening... kalian... berdua... seharusnya... HUWAAAA...!" Ayumi menangis sekeras mungkin.

"Yoshida-san, kau juga harus tenang," Hondo-san berbalik ke arah Ayumi. Memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap punggung gadis kecil itu. Walaupun Eisuke Hondo juga sangat sedih atas apa yang menimpa Shinichi, tapi dia masih dalam batas kontrolnya.

"Shinichi-niisan... Shinichi-niisan..." Genta juga ikut menangis, Mitsuhiko menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin memeluk Genta dan Ayumi, tapi sekarangpun ia sedang menangis dan badannya entah mengapa menjadi lemas.

Sementara Sakura Rei sendiri berdiri di pojok ruangan, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar membasahi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar menunjukkan bahwa ia juga ikut menangisi keadaan Shinichi.

"Eh... kalian seharusnya tenang dulu, saya bahkan belum mengatakan apapun kan..." kata dokter sekolah, Hibiki-san. Semua orang terkecuali Shiho menatap dokter muda tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa maksud Hibiki-san?" tanya Ran berjalan mendekati Hibiki-san.

"Kudo-san itu tidak meninggal, jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam..." kata Hibiki-san tersenyum aneh sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya perlahan.

"EHHHH...!" secara serempak semua orang (kecuali Shiho, dan entah kenapa dia lalu menyunggingkan senyum sarkastiknya).

"Dia koma." kata Shiho membenarkan.

"EHHHH...?" semua orang kemudian menatap Shiho dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang dikatakan Miyano-san itu benar. Anehnya, keadaan komanya tidak seperti orang lain. Pernapasan Kudo-san normal, begitu juga detak jantungnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat keadaan koma seperti ini..." tutur Hibiki-san.

"Pre-Coma State, itu istilah kedokterannya. Tahap yang sangat jarang dilalui oleh penderita. Karena keadaan tubuh yang normal, dia tidak terlihat seperti koma, tapi seperti—," jelas Shiho belum selesai.

"Ti...dur..." Mitsuhiko menambahkan. Wajahnya seakan tak percaya, namun ada kegirangan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya itu.

"Benar Miyano-san," Hibiki-san membenarkan penuturan Shiho.

"Lebih baik Kudo-san dirawat dirumah saja. Dia hanya akan tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama." tutur Hibiki-san lebih jelas.

Jadi...aku...tidak mati kan?

Aku tidak salah dengar kan...?

YEAH!

Kurasakan tubuh—ehm, rohku melayang-layang, aku berteriak dengan senangnya! Kupikir hidupku akan berakhir karena sebuah kulit pisang...

Tunggu... ku...lit pi...sa..ng?

IYA!

Sekarang aku ingat! Kulit pisang sialan itu yang membuatku begini!

"Bodoh."

Shiho, dengan matanya yang masih tertutup, dengan kata terakhirnya itu, pergi meniggalkan UKS tanpa melihat ke arah—tubuhku yang terbaring di ranjang. Aku memilih diam, melihat reaksi semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

-FLASHBACK-

"**EEEEEHHHHH?"**

Teriak semuanya secara bersamaan, beberapa dari mereka memang mendengar suaraku yang mengatakan 'Shiho' tadi. Tapi mereka terlihat bingung, sepertinya mereka tidak melihat apapun di atas sini. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatku...

Melihat reaksi mereka semua dari atas, aku merasakan air mataku mengalir lagi ke pipiku. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatku? Hei..., aku di sini...

Dan sebelum mengetahui bahwa aku dalam keadaan _'_'pre-coma state' tadi dan mengira diriku mati, itu sangat tragis. Sangat menyedihkan meninggal di usia yang muda. Dan dalam hal ini, aku belum pernah mencium gadis—Ran maksudku, dan kenyataan yang aku pikirkan—Hondo dan Ran pergi ke Amerika bla...bla..bla... membuat rasa sakit hatiku bertambah. Aku ingin merasakan cinta—emosi yang kuat, yang menghantuiku sejak dulu. Tapi, tak apa...aku baik-baik saja. Karena semua orang perduli dan menyayangiku. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kedua orang tuaku yang merawatku, dan ibu...yang melahirkanku, ayah yang selalu mengajakku bermain puzzle, sampai membuatku menyukai dunia _'perdetektifan'_ ini. Hakase yang selalu menganggapku sebagai cucunya sendiri. Ran, yang telah setia menungguku dalam waktu yang sangat lama itu, yang selalu mengerti diriku, menyayangiku, teman baikku yang kucintai sampai sekarang...dan Tantei Shonen, yang menjadi sahabat-sahabatku saat aku menjadi Conan. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang...

Oh, malaikat kematian, tolong jemput aku dan...

Kata 'pre-coma state' itu membangun kembali harapanku untuk hidup...

Jadi..., ehm, malaikat kematian...mungkin nanti saja ya...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Tunggu...

Wajahku membeku, menyadari sesuatu.

Shi...ho...

Shi..ho..Miya..no...

Shiho...Miyano..

SHIHO MIYANOOO!

Setelah Shiho keluar dengan kata terkahirnya, aku melotot, tubuhku dipenuhi dengan aura yang panas, dari ujung jariku sampai kepala.

Beraninya...Shiho Miyano..aku terkena musibah seperti ini... tapi yang bisa dikatakannya hanyalah 'bodoh'... beraninya dia...mengatakan itu ke Shinichi Kudo.

Walaupun, aku tidak tahu mengapa hanya karena kulit pisang sialan itu aku bisa 'pre-coma state'... tapi tak seharusnya dia mengatakan aku 'bodoh'...!

Terkutuk kau!

Aku berhenti. Berhenti mengumpatinya dalam hati, masih dengan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak menutupi seluruh 'tubuh' rohku. Dan, saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, dan menyeringai. Tertawa dengan jahatnya. Kemarahan yang kurasakan berubah menjadi bahagia.

Hmm...

Hihihihi... Huahahahahahahhahahaha!

Aku...sekarang..HANTU...Shiho Miyano...!

Ufufufufu... huahahahahahaha...

Aku akan menghantui kehidupanmu yang sempurna. Aku akan membuatmu mengompol setiap malam, aku akan membuatmu takut akan kegelapan, dan takut untuk ke kamar mandi!

Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, aku akan membuatmu menangis tersedu-sedu, memohon belas kasihanku! Aku akan membuatmu berlutut dihadapanku, berdoa memohon ampunanku, dan aku akan merobek wajah tanpa ekspresimu!

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aku menahan diriku untuk tertawa. Aku bisa tertawa kemudian saat aku melancarkan rencanaku. Berbicara tentang rencana...

Bersiaplah Shiho Miyano, karena aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu dan aku akan menjadi mimpi buruk terhebatmu...

(General POV)

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tunggulah, aku akan membalaskan dendamku...!" Shinichi tertawa melengking, ekspresinya sangat...jahat..

Shinichi langsung dengan sekejap mata, terbang melalui jendela, mencari targetnya.

Sementara yang lain masih dengan pandangan bingung mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali plafon putih di atas mereka. Tapi mereka bersumpah bahwa sejenak mereka mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dengan mereka, lalu suara lengkingan aneh itu. Bulu roma mereka mulai merinding, debar jantung mereka mulai tidak karuan, dan akhirnya mereka semua memilih diam dan mengantarkan 'tubuh' Shinichi pulang ke rumahnya dan menelepon kedua orang tua Shinichi.

~To be Continued~

A.N.~ Hay readers! Sepertinya kata 'saya' akan diralat menjadi 'aku' saja ya... soalnya kata 'saya' terasa sangat formal dan agak kaku kalo menurutku. Hoya! Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua reviews yang masuk, saran, kritik, pujian, ide, d.l.l. aku terima, asal jangan celaan kasar, nanti hatiku yang sensitif ini (?) bisa ngambek dan mendramatisir keadaan. *kriik kriik*

And soal update2an itu aku gak bisa menjanjikan tepat waktu ya, gomenasai. Di sini aku ingin memberi tahu kalo Sakura Rei itu adalah saya sendiri, itu buah hasil kepedeaanku sebagai author, makanya sengaja aku masukan sebagai tokoh tambahan di sini. Sifatnya sama sekali bukan kayak aku, dia memang sedikit—sangat mengerikan. Kalo terobsesi sama sesuatu, bener2 deh...ampun!

Soal 'pre-coma state' dan legenda itu aku karang sendiri! Heheheh! Soalnya aku kurang tau istilah kedokterannya 'mati suri'?

So, I'll update ASAP for the next chapter...

Rei Sakura~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Shiho's POV)

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Koma cuma karna 'hal itu'.

Kudo.

-FLASHBACK-

"Miyano!" Kajima-sensei melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggilku. Aku benci saat dia berteriak. Aku berada dekat dengannya, bukannya sedang berdiri di atas puncak gunung.

"Ada apa, Kajima-sensei?" aku berjalan menuju guru muda berambut _shaggy_ itu, menjawab dengan sopan.

"Untungnya kau kemari. Aku sudah menunggumu," Kajima-sensei mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari kantongnnya. Sikapnya sama sekali bukan seperti guru. Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apa dia tidak tahu itu? Lalu, resiko perokok pasif diantara perokok aktif lebih besar. Dalam hal ini, akulah yang menjadi korban.

"Apa maksud Kajima-sensei? Aku memandangnya ragu. Aku melangkah mundur, merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan akan kata-katanya. Lelaki ini bukan orang terbaik untuk dipercayai.

"Tentu saja menolongku untuk melakukan percobaan terhadap tumbuhan lagi, kau tidak keberatan kan Miyano-san?"

Percobaan lagi? Aku bisa mendengar beberapa gadis dan lelaki berguman menatapku saat aku berjalan melewati koridor. Entah karena alasan apa.

"Tapi, hasil percobaan terakhir itu menyatakan bahwa penanaman gen mawar ungu itu positif menghasilkan mawar biru yang sempurna kan Kajima-sensei?" tanyaku heran, dasar maniak bunga. Aku kembali mundur selangkah lagi darinya.

Kajima-sensei terseyum kecil.

"Miyano-san, kau adalah murid favoritku dan yang terpintar di sekolah ini. Lagipula sekolah kita akan mengadakan festifal bunga bulan depan. Kita akan mengadakan semua jenis tanaman yang ada, bahkan kalau perlu kita buat varietas baru dari mawar!" katanya berbinar-binar.

"Lagipula ini adalah permintaan direktur sekolah, kau tidak bisa menolaknya bukan? Sampai ketemu hari minggu di lab Miyano-san." tambahnya.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Membiarkanku berdiri di sini dengan heran. Minggu...? Itu kan besok! Kenapa dia tidak pernah membiarkanku beristirahat sebentar? Sudah 3 minggu ini aku menjadi partnernya dalam percobaan bunga itu.

Murid terpintar... Dia selalu membebaniku dengan sebutan itu. Tanggung jawab. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' jika semua itu tentang tanggung jawab.

Aku menghela napas, lalu mulai berjalan perlahan ke kelas.

"Hmmm...hehehehe.."

Aku berhenti, mendengar cekikikan yang mencurigakan.

Sakura Rei, tertawa, sendirian, dengan mata yang sangat nakal. Dia berlari sambil mengguman, "Detektif dan wanitanya... ohohohoho..."

Aku terdiam, melihatnya terus tertawa sendirian seperti itu. Menakutkan. Dia seperti orang gila.

Dia pasti sedang menyiapkan gosip murahan lagi dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah. Saat dia berkata bahwa aku dan Kudo ada hubungan yang spesial. Saat dia mengajakku berkeliling sekolah untuk menunjukkan tempat-tempat di sekolahan. Saat dia mengantarkanku pulang. Aku... tidak... dia itu milik orang lain, aku tidak bisa merebutnya begitu saja. Mouri-sanlah yang berhak atasnya, aku...bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sebuah batu kerikil di jalanan mereka yang lurus dan mulus...sudahlah...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan, dan meneruskan langkahku ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki berambut hitam berlari melewati lorong yang ada di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang sepertinya itu tiket. Dan aku tahu kalau dia sedang buru-buru untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Arahnya sama dengan arahku.

Aku melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dimulai dari seorang murid yang membuang kulit pisang sembarangan di lantai sekolah dan pergi begitu saja, lalu terinjak oleh lelaki yang berlari tadi, membuatnya jatuh ke tangga yang ada di dekatnya, dengan kepala menghadap ke bawah terlebih dahulu.

Itu akan sangat buruk jika...

"KUDO!" teriakku.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Aku menutup kembali mataku, mencoba untuk membuang ingatan tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Shinichi dari kepalaku. Tentu saja, aku mencoba untuk menolongnya. Tapi aku terlalu jauh darinya, dan aku hanya bisa menangkap udara saat dia sudah jatuh dari tangga dengan keras. Aku mendengar suara dentaman yang keras. Aku mencoba untuk membangunkannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawanya ke UKS. Hondo-san yang saat itu sedang lewat, datang membantu saat melihat kejadian itu. Dia meneriakkan nama Kudo, sedikit panik, dan bergegas membantuku untuk membawanya ke UKS.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Rei-san dalam kepalaku. Detektif dan wanitanya berkencan di bioskop...ohohohoho.

Itu menjelaskan tiket yang sebelumnya dia pegang—tiket yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini.

Kau koma hanya karna kau terlalu bersemangat untuk kencan, hn, tantei-san?

Kau bodoh sekali.

Tidak melupakan bahwa kau sangat bodoh, kau juga berpikiran sangat dangkal.

'**Cemburu, shiho?'**

Aku tersentak. Darahku mulai mengalir dengan cepat ke kepalaku.

'**Kau cemburu, iyakan?'**

Ap—apa! Aku berteriak didalam kepalaku.

'**Shiho Miyano cemburu oleh Shinichi Kudo yang ingin mengajak Mouri-san untuk berkencan.'**

Aku? Shiho Miyano, cemburu? Ti—tidak akan. Kecemburuan tidak akan pernah berada dalam kamusku. Terutama untuk Mouri-san.

'**Mengakulah, Shiho. Kau menyukai Shinichi Kudo secara rahasia, bukan?'**

Tidak.

'**Kau menyukai caranya memujimu, kau menyukai caranya menatap matamu, kau menyukai seyumannya, dan suara saat dia memanggilmu, semuanya.'**

Tidak. Itu tidak masuk akal.

'**Dan kau bersedih dia menjadi seperti ini hanya karna kencannya dengan Mouri-san. Itu sebabnya kau marah.'**

Tidak. Jangan berisik. Lagipula, siapa kau? Jangan mencampuri urusan pribadiku.

'**Aku ini satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti dirimu dengan baik. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tidak mencampuri urusanmu. Masalahmu, masalahku. Kau sudah tahu itu, bukan?'**

Diam!

Aku melawan dorongan aneh itu dan mengusap kepalaku. Aku tidak suka orang lain ikut mencampuri kehidupanku, aku bahkan tak suka mereka membicarakannya. Itu adalah masalahku, mereka tidak berhak ikut campur.

Suara di kepalaku hilang. Aku menatap langsung menuju jendela perpustakaan. Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku semenjak aku meninggalkan UKS, tapi aku terlalu tenggelam dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sekarang, langit sudah gelap, gedung sekolah akan ditutup dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Aku menghela napas, mengambil tasku dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan pulang yang panjang.

(Ran's POV)

Apa yang tadi kudengar...

Pikiranku melayang lagi mengingat kejadian tadi siang, saat suasana di UKS menjadi sangat menakutkan, dan Shinichi... aku bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya menggema, sangat menakutkan...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekeras mungkin, mencoba untuk melupakan suara Shinichi yang mengerikan itu dari kepalaku.

Sialnya, aku menggelengkan kelapaku terlalu keras.

DUK.

Wajahku manabrak dinding.

Aduh. Itu sakit.

"Mouri-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Rei-san panik. Dia melihatku mencium dinding. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihatku mencium sesuatu.

"A-ha-ha... aku baik-baik saja, hanya kehilangan keseimbangan."

Arrrggghhh! Sial! Apa yang bisa lebih memalukan daripada ini? Tembok bodoh, kecelakaan bodoh! Uh!

"Mouri-san, ini tentang Kudo-san..."

DUK

Kali ini, dahiku yang menabrak tembok.

Ada apa dengan tembok hari ini? Oh, Kami-sama...

"Mouri-san?" Rei-san mencoba menyentuhku, wajahnya menunjukkan dia khawatir dan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rei-san!" aku menjawab dengan cepat saat aku mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

Sial! Setiap kali aku mendengar nama Shinichi, aku akan teringat dengan kejadian di UKS tadi! Suara Shinichi...

DUK

Sekarang aku terjatuh. Bokongku bertemu dengan jalanan. Hebat. Jalanan sekarang.

"Mouri-san, ada apa? Kau terlihat...aneh.. Apa kau sakit?" Rei-san segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menarikku. Namun beberapa minggu ini beratku bertambah, mungkin karna itu sekarang Rei-san tidak bisa menarikku bangun. Memalukan sekali...

"Ah-ha-ha-ha.. Tidak apa-apa Rei-san, biarkan aku duduk di sini. Aku suka duduk di jalanan!" kataku dengan tawa palsu.

Sial. Alasan apa itu? Kau sangat 'pintar' dalam beralasan, Ran.

"Jadi, apa ini tentang..," aku berhenti sejenak, merasakan bulu romaku berdiri, "Shinichi?"

Rei-san mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelahku dengan canggung. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Sakura Rei bisa menjadi sependiam ini.

"Mouri-san, kau bisa mendengar suara Kudo-san bukan?" Rei-san menanyakanku dengan wajahnya yang serius.

Aku bisa merasakan keringat jatuh dari dahiku. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha keras untuk fokus.

"Y—ya..kau?" tanyaku gugup.

"Sedikit, samar-samar..." jawabnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu , setelah itu suaranya menghilang.." tambahku saat aku berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Ah.. kau tahu, aku khawatir. Kurasa dia berubah menjadi roh, apa yang akan dilakukannya ya? Aku mendengar, jika seseorang berubah menjadi roh, berarti dia bergentayangan di dunia ini..." kata Rei-san sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya dari debu saat dia berdiri di sampingku.

Shinichi bukan roh biasa, Rei-san. Dia hantu!

...Dan aku mendengar Shinichi mengatakan sesuatu tentang balas dendam. Hantu yang ingin balas dendam bukan hantu yang baik.

"Aku tidak tahu, Rei-san. Sepertinya Shinichi...menyebutkan sesuatu tentang balas dendam atau..." aku mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Shinichi di UKS.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Shinichi." kataku.

"Balas dendam? Kudo-san? Tidak mungkin...!" Rei-san berteriak, tidak percaya bahwa Shinichi bisa menyimpan dendam. Aku juga tidak percaya awalnya sebelum aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi orang bisa berubah setelah mereka menjadi...,"

"Menjadi apa Mouri-san?"

Menjadi hantu. Aku ingin menjawabnya.

"Tidak, lupakan." aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hari sudah senja, kau harus pulang. Begitu juga aku..." kataku menunduk.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih Mouri-san... Ah, satu hal lagi Mouri-san." katanya tersenyum.

"Hmmm?"

"Tentang kejadian tadi siang... apa yang bisa membuat suasana tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan menakutkan. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku merinding..."

DUK

"Mo-mouri-san!"

Aku mencium tembok—lagi. Apakah tembok itu pencium yang hebat?

"Ah-ha-ha-ha... tidak apa! Belakangan ini cuaca sangat panas, aku sangat suka menyentuh tembok! Ha..ha..dingin."

Ran yang jenius.

Rei-san terdiam, dia menatapku penuh kebingungan. Lalu dia menunduk dan berjalan berlawanan arah meninggalkanku.

Sekarang Rei-san pasti berpikir bahwa aku gila.

Aku menggelengakan kepalaku perlahan dan menghela napas.

Hari sudah senja sekarang. Lebih dari setengah murid Teitan sudah pulang. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju rumah. Padahal baru kemarin aku pulang bersama dengan Shinichi.

Shinichi...

Mengesampingkan dia sekarang yang menjadi roh, dia tetap lelaki yang kucintai...

~To be Continued~

A.N.~

Maaf untuk para readers karna udah nunggu lama chapter baru *geer*. Klo ada pertanyaan di PM/review aja, InsyaAllah q balas...

Di sini q kayaknya sedikit membuat Ran merana karena tembok yah... lol *digepok Ran fc*

Jadi...bagaimana menurut para readers? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Kependekkankah? Kepanjangankah? Membosankankah?

Jujur saja, setiap kali q membaca ulang/ngetik chapter baru, q bakalan noleh2 sendiri ke belakang *kayak sekarang* takut... (o')

Oke, sekarang selain Sakura rei, ada Kajima-sensei. Ada yang bisa membayangkan tampang guru muda itu? Ehehehe, biar q kasih deskripsi sedikit... tampangnya itu kayak tokoh Zuko di Avatar Aang, cuman tanpa luka di muka... *author mulai drolling sendiri* wahaha! I like it!

Kalo soal tampang anime buat karakter cowok, serahkan saja pada q! *bertepuk dada bangga* (author mulai stress!)

Btw, ada yang tau n tertarik sama Floriografy tidak, hem?

Hoya! Maaf sebelum2nya q belum sempat jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para readers... here they are...

edogawafirli : mm... menurut E-san gimana? *plakk! Seenaknya ngubah nama orang! Gomen! Hehe!*

Airin miyano : oh! *angguk2* betul-betul-betul!

yutaka-sama : q bikinnya sih gitu... ^^

chekky n hyuu-su : wahahah! Q kalo lagi evil, modenya kayak gitu. Ketawa ga jelas... tapi waktu nulis ntu part, q agak noleh2 loh... (- -")

CuraQnDC10 : hooh *angguk2* shiho bisa... tapi yang lainnya pada ga. Kenapa? Author pun bingung... takdir...? (^ ^")v

Review! Review! Review! Merci mon ami! (=^O^=)7


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

(Shiho's POV)

Aku membuka pintu masuk dan menguncinya lagi. Aku pergi ke kamarku, lalu menaruh tas dan buku-buku dari perpustakaan yang kupinjam di atas meja setelah aku mengganti seragamku dengan baju biasa.

"Shiho-kun, aku harus pergi ke tempat salah satu sahabatku di Ichihara selama beberapa hari. Aku menyiapkan lasagna untukmu di dalam microwave, kau tinggal memanaskannya saja Shiho-kun. Aku sudah berbelanja keperluan untuk memasak dan aku juga sudah meninggalkan uang untuk jaga-jaga. Jangan tidur larut malam dan jaga dirimu baik-baik Shiho-kun.

Salam sayang,

Professor."

Aku menghembuskan napas sesudah membaca pesan dari professor. Minggu sepi yang lain, kupikir. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang. Aku melihat lasagna yang terbungkus di dalam microwave, lalu aku memanaskannya. Setelah 10 menit aku mengeluarkannya. Setelah mengambil sendok, garpu, dan piring, aku mulai memotong lasagna itu menjadi dua bagian dan mengambil salah satu bagian itu ke piringku.

"Itadakimasu," kataku, dan memasukan potongan pertama ke dalam mulutku...

**KKRRRIIIEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT...**

***UHUK!***

Aku tersedak.

Tanganku menepuk-nepuk dadaku berulang kali, aku tidak bisa bernapas karena makanan itu menyangkut di dalam tenggorokanku.

"UHUK! UHUK!" aku batuk, masih tetap menepuk-nepuk dadaku. Aku terjatuh dan terbaring di lantai, tanganku bergetar, memikirkan bahwa aku akan koma karena aku tersedak atau lebih buruk lagi...MATI!

Sama bodohnya dengan penyebab Kudo koma.

Aku tidak mau koma seperti dia ataupun mati konyol!

Pikiran itu membuatku berjuang untuk selamat. Aku tidak mau seperti ini!

Aku terus memukul dadaku, perutku, apapun yang bisa kupukul, berpikir bahwa lasagna itu akan keluar dari mulutku.

"HOEK!"

Lasagna itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasa pusing, terengah-engah, kehabisan oksigen. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sedalam yang kubisa. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku merasa bernapas adalah sesuatu yang hebat."

"Gagal untuk mati? Shiho..."

Aku terdiam.

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat mengerikan. Suara lelaki, berat, dengan nada yang mengancam...

Aku membalikkan badanku, merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri. Aku merasakan tekanan besar dari asal suara itu. Tapi aku harus melihatnya..

Lelaki itu... lelaki itu berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan tatapan benci kepadaku yang masih terbaring di lantai. Bibinrnya menyeringai lebar, rambut hitamnya mengambang tanpa angin.

"Kudo," kataku sembari meneguk liur.

Seringainya tambah lebar, dia bergerak ke arahku. Dia merangkak perlahan sampai wajahnya tepat di depanku.

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal saat wajahnya mendekat ke arahku.

Menakutkan.

Baiklah..mungkin sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak pernah setakut ini dalam hidupku, bahkan lebih takut daripada saat Gin menodongkan pistolnya di antara kedua mataku. Aku menarik badanku dengan cepat, tetap terduduk di lantai, menghindari '_makhluk'_ menakutkan itu.

"Kau! Kau ingin membunuhku!" aku melotot, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ketakutanku.

"Oi, oi...Shiho... Yang kau katakan itu sangat kasar...," Kudo menunjukkan senyuman terjahatnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Senyuman hangatnya kini sudah hilang berganti menjadi senyuman yang sangat dingin, jahat, seperti milik Gin atau Big Boss."

"Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanu... aku menggores jendela dengan kuku-ku, berharap agar kau tidak kesepian lagi.. jika tadi kau mati, itu salahmu karena kau makan saat aku mengejutkanmu..."

Aku berdiri, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tetap tenang. Itu keahlianku.

Tenang Shiho! Dia hanyalah Shinichi Kudo. Hanya Shinichi Kudo. Shiho Miyano tidak akan takut hanya karena hantu!

"Hmmm. Jadi walaupun kau menjadi hantu, roh, atau apapun itu, yang kau lakukan hanya bisa mengganggu orang ya? Bodoh. Kau itu sudah menjadi seperti _'ini'_, tapi kau masih saja bodoh." kataku mengejeknya.

Itu pasti _'memukulnya!'_

Kudo melotot mendengar perkataanku. Senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya. Satu hal yang pasti, suhu ruangan ini turun drastis, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku membeku.

"Shi..hhi...ho," Kudo memanggilku dengan suaranya yang berat, penuh dengan kebencian.

"Pergilah Kudo, aku tidak takut padamu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengganggu Shiho Miyano."

Aku menantangnya. Sesuatu yang aku sesalkan beberapa detik kemudian.

Shiho bodoh! Kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu?

Ada banyak pilihan kata di dalam otakmu..tapi kenapa harus kata-kata itu yang keluar...?

"Ohahahahhahaha... aku menerima tantanganmu, Shiho..." lalu Kudo tersenyum lagi... senyuman jahilnya yang kurindukan semenjak sepulang sekolah tadi kembali. Mata birunya berkilat menunjukkan kesenangan tertentu. Sepertinya aku dalam posisi yang tidak aman.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah memanggilku bodoh," katanya sembari menyentuh rambutnya yang berterbangan.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpimu. Kau itu bodoh. Sebelum, sekarang, dan sesudahnya."

Sial. Shiho yang bodoh dengan harga dirinya.

"Oi oi..." kudo memberikanku tatapan mematikannya.

"Lihat saja nanti...," lanjutnya, dia menakutkan.

"Hmm," aku menjawabnya dengan tatapan mematikanku juga.

Aku dibesarkan di organisasi pernjahat internasional, aku telah melihat berbagai macam tatapan mematikan dari semua penjahat hebat di B.O. aku terbiasa dengan tatapan itu seumur hidupku, dan tidak mungkin aku kalah.

Kemudian, kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

Tidak seorangpun dari kami yang berhenti untuk menatap.

Harga diri kami membuat kami berlomba untuk sesuatu yang bodoh : **menatap**

Sampai pagi...

~To be Continued~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hari ini hari yang cerah, seperti biasanya. Murid-murid SMA Teitan berdatangan dari gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid lelaki sudah tiba di sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk klub olahraga, sekarang mereka sudah membersihkan diri mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk kelas.

Sedangkan beberapa murid perempuan duduk di taman sekolah, biasanya mereka membicarakan banyak hal seperti musik, film, guru, orang-orang yang mereka suka (tentu saja). Beberapa murid lelaki sepertinya juga tidak mau ketinggallan, mereka biasanya juga bercakap-cakap tentang guru, turnamen olah raga, ujian, game, dan tentu saja orang yang mereka suka. Tapi itu 'biasanya'. Sekarang, ada yang berbeda dari topik yang biasanya mereka bicarakan.

(Ran's POV)

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya?"

Telingaku mendengarnya. Suara mereka terlalu nyaring. Siapa yang bisa mengacuhkan mereka?

"Shinichi Kudo, si maniak misteri itu kan?" seseorang menjawabnya.

Bulu kudukku berdiri, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Beraninya mereka membicarakan Shinichi seperti itu! Dia itu bukan sekedar detektif. Dia itu mengagumkan, dan mereka jauh di bawah levelnya, bahkan kalaupun mereka jenius!

"Mereka bilang dia menjadi roh..."

Aku menelan ludahku. Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar kata roh.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka suka bergosip tentang seseorang yang menjadi roh?

"Eh? Kau serius?" seorang lelaki berteriak terkejut.

"Hn, katanya dia jatuh dari tangga di sayap barat dan sekarang koma. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia menjadi roh!"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi bukankah cukup menakutkan? Seseorang mengalami kecelakaan dan kabarnya menjadi roh di sekolah kita," sahut seorang siswa.

"Mmm..., aku mengerti perasaanmu. Untungnya aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Bagaimana jika rohnya menghantui sekolahan dan kelasnya?" seorang lelaki yang kuyakin satu klub bola dengan Shinichi, mengangguk-angguk setuju. Bahkan teman satu klubnya pun berkata begitu.

"Tapi aku merasa sedikit lega," kata lelaki lain melanjutkan.

"Aah, aku tau apa maksudmu, para gadis tidak akan mengejarnya lagi kan?"

"Ya, ya, aku juga merasa lega. Hanya karna kepiawaiannya bermain bola dan memecahkan suatu kasus, para gadis jadi mengaguminya. Dan dia mendapatkan dua gadis paling populer, Mouri-san dan bahkan Miyano-san!"

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Bahkan Miyano-san, putri es Teitan memerhatikannya!"

"Hmmm, mungkin lebih baik dia mati saja daripada koma.

Mataku terbelalak lebih lebar lagi. Darahku mengalir langsung ke kepalaku, aku merasakan kemarahan yang liar biasa dalam tubuhku. Semua kata-kata itu, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau aku mendengarnya? Aku temannya Shinichi! Aku si Mouri-san itu!

"Kau! Kau pikir dengan sikap busukmu itu, putri es Teitan tercinta-mu akan memerhatikan dirimu? Bahkan aku saja tidak mau berdekatan dengan lelaki busuk seperti kalian semua! Aku yakin Miyano-san akan setuju denganku, dia bahkan tidak akan tenang belajar kalau dekat dengan kalian yang bermulut seperti wanita! Kalian seharusnya malu. Shinichi Kudo itu lebih baik daripada kalian!"

Aku terengah-engah sesudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang panjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Itu bukan masalah.

Para lelaki itu terkejut, ekspresi mereka aneh, terkejut seperti maling yang tertangkap.

"Kalian menghalangi jalanku."

Suara yang familiar datang dari belakangku. Seorang yang membuatku kesal karna tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian yang dialami Shinichi kemarin kecuali 'bodoh'. Para lelaki itu bahkan terkejut dua kali dari sebelumnya.

"Shiho," aku menegakkan kepalaku dan menunjukkan ekspresi kekagetanku.

"Mouri," Miyano hanya berdiri di sana, menatapiku.

"Kalian," kata Miyano sambil memberikan mereka tatapan mautnya, "Aku setuju dengan Mouri-san. Dan aku tidak memerhatikan Kudo, tapi kalian seharusnya berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara."

Para lelaki itu menunduk malu, terdiam.

Miyano meneruskan perjalannannya, melewatiku dan para lelaki itu.

"Kalian itu pecundang." katanya kasar sambil berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Para lelaki tadi terlihat sangat terpukul, jika ini di komik maka background untuk mereka yang paling tepat pastinya background hitam dengan sekilat petir di belakangnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat kami berdiri tadi, menjauh dari putri es tercinta mereka.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi, melihat ekspresi di wajah mereka saja aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Shiho itu sungguh dingin, aku penasaran apa dia itu punya hati atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal kalau aku merasa lega dan senang melihatnya berkata seperti itu kepada pemuda-pemuda bermulut besar itu. Mereka patut mendapatkannya. Senyum terukir di bibirku saat aku melihat punggung Shiho.

"Hei, Shiho!"

Aku memanggilnya, berlari mengejarnya dan menepuk bahunya kuat. Mungkin terlalu kuat.

Matanya terbelalak, terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang mendadak menjalar di bahunya.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Hei, aku hanya menepukkmu seperti seorang teman, Shiho-chan. Seharusnya kau harus lebih berolah raga sedikit. Latihlah tubuhmu itu, kurus sekali..." aku menyunggingkan senyumku melihat reaksinya. Itulah hasilnya jika kau tidak latihan dan berolah raga sepertiku.

"Mouri-san, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan' itu. Aku. Tidak. Suka. Lagipula kau seharusnya mengontrol kekuatanmu itu. Bukankah kau seharusnya 'ladylike' seperti yang diharapkan murid-murid saat kau menjadi prom queen. Seorang yang 'ladylike' tidak akan memukul seperti itu." balasnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ow~! Shiho-chan...," aku terseyum sedikit sinis, entah kenapa. Aku masih tidak bisa terima bahwa dia sama sekali tidak sedih tentang Shinichi.

Shiho membuang mukanya membelakangiku dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas pertamanya sebelum aku menarik tangannya. Tapi rasanya dia sangat kurus.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Shiho menatapku tanpa ekspresi—lagi. Sepertinya dia sangat 'ahli' dalam berekspresi.

"Yeah, dengar, aku...ingin..membicarakan...sesuatu...kepadamu," kataku gugup, belum melepaskan genggamanku dari tangannya.

"Aku bukan lesbian."

"Hah?" aku bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengar pernyataan cintamu," kata Shiho tanpa melihatku, menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Hei!" Uh. Wajahku hampir saja merah. Jika orang-orang melihatnya, mereka akan berpirir bahwa aku menghalanginya untuk pergi menjauh dariku. Pikiran itu sangat...konyol! Jika aku seorang lelaki...aku tidak akan mengejarnya.

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Yeah! Aku bukan lesbian, aku suka lelaki...seperti Shinichi!"

Melihat reaksinya, aku langsung menyadari apa yang barusan kukatakan. Aku langsung menutup mulutku cepat dan melihat ke arah manapun kecuali ke arah Shiho. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun kecuali Sonoko.

Ran bodoh!

Shiho berdiri tegak, menatapiku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan juga tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku seharusnya mengatakan hal itu kepada Shinichi—bukan pada Shiho. Alisnya yang tadi sedikit naik sekarang turun semula dan ekspresinya mulai seperti biasa lagi.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun?" aku meliriknya sebentar.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan reaksinya, bukannya takut dia akan berkomentar tentang perasaanku ini, tapi aku juga tidak suka mendapat ekspresi kosong seperti ini. Semua orang tahu bahwa Shiho Miyano bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur ke dalam masalah orang lain.

"Haruskah?" tanyanya. Tetap tanpa ekspresi. Aw Kami-sama. Aku pikir dia akan berkata lain dan aku bisa menggunakan kata favoritnya : "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku menghela napas.

"Tidak. Lupakan." lagipula, dia itu putri es Teitan. Dia berkata bahwa Shinichi itu bodoh, jadi dia tidak akan terganggu dengan perkataanku tadi.

Jadi, berpikir saja aku masih beruntung, jika yang tahu itu orangnya seperti Rei-san... Sound system berjalan itu akan membuat seluruh murid mengetahuinya.

Shiho menatapku dengan tatapan kau-telah-membuang-buang-waktuku.

"Dengar Shiho, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kau. Kemarin, setelah kau berjalan keluar dari UKS, ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui."

Shiho tetap diam, menugguku untuk berbicara.

"Jadi, waktu itu Shiho..."

Aku berhenti sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Ayolah Ran! Setelah berpikir semalaman, kau memutuskan untuk tidak takut lagi dengan Shinichi kan?

Aku menutup mataku, mengambil napas sejenak. Inilah saatnya.

"Shinichi sekarang menjadi hantu," kataku, akhirnya.

"Hn."

Aku menegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat Shiho, terkejut dengan jawabannya. Cepat, singkat, tak bertele-tele.

Kenapa...dia tidak terkejut?

Aku tahu bahwa dia yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Shinichi waktu itu, tapi itu kan sebelum keadaannya menjadi mengerikan.

Shiho masih dengan wajah tenangnya, menatapiku tanpa ekpresi. Rambut blondenya tertiup angin.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" aku bertanya, bingung.

"Haruskah?" dia bertanya balik sambil menaikkan alisnya. Apakah ini kata favorit barunya? Ampun... Dasar!

"Tidak, tapi berhenti bertanya balik kepadaku. Itu sangat mengganggu," kataku.

"Berarti kau mengerti perasaanku sekarang," katanya tajam. Satu poin untuknya. Sial! Dia handal.

"Oh! Terserahlah! Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Shinichi uh...dia berbeda. Dan menurut apa yang dia—rohnya katakan sebelumnya, dia memiliki dendam terhadap seseorang. Bisa saja itu aku, kau, atau yang lain. Jadi kita lebih baik berhati-hati." kataku sambil mencoba mengontrol emosiku.

Matanya terbelalak, sedikit, dan ekpresinya kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Kau bukan targetnya," katanya dengan suara datar.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung. Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu. Atau mungkin perkataanku membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Aku mengamati wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk menjawab kebingunganku. Itu saat aku melihat lingkaran garis hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Shiho menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada garis hitam di sekitar matamu. Hmm..setelah aku amati lagi, kulitmu terlihat pucat dari biasanya. Kau terlihat seperti mayat. Apa yang terjadi?"

Badan Shiho terlihat rapuh. Kulitnya memang sedikit pucat, tapi sekarang ini terlihat lebih pucat dari yang biasanya. Dan garis hitam di sekitar matanya berhasil membuatnya terlihat seperti vampir. Mengerikan.

"Dia mendatangiku," Shiho berbisik, sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk membuatku mendengar perkataannya. Tapi aku dengar.

"Siapa?"

Shiho hanya memandangi tas selempangannya. Ekspresinya masih tetap sama, tapi matanya menunjukkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang." Shiho membalikkan badannya dariku dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hei! Shiho!"

Tidak ada jawaban... seperti biasa.

Aku menghela napas.

Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku percaya bahwa Shiho mengetahui sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar. Aku terdiam sembari berjalan menuju kelas.

(Shiho's POV)

"Miyano-san, ohayou."

"Ohayou Miyano-san."

"Miyano-san!"

Aku bergegas menuju ke kelas pertama, aku benar-benar sedang kacau. Aku tidak menghiraukan semua sapaan dari temanku tanpa perduli. Mereka bukan teman yang sebenarnya, untuk apa mereka perduli?

Aku melangkah masuk ke ruang kelas, disambut oleh tatapan orang-orang di sana. Uh, betapa tidak sukanya aku pada tatapan. Mereka membuatku merasa asing. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan meletakkan tasku di samping kursi, dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran.

Aku menyadari bahwa kejadian kemarin membuatku kelelahan, terlalu lelah untuk mengontrol diriku sendiri. Memandangi hantu itu semalaman membuat mataku sakit. Oh. Ini tidak adil; hantu tidak tidur. Sama sekali tidak. Roh mereka tidak akan membutuhkan itu.

Pikiranku melayang kembali ke kejadian tadi malam. Setelah saling menatap semalaman, jam weker di kamarku berbunyi. Aku menyadari hari sudah pagi. Alaramku berbunyi saat jam 6, waktu di mana aku selalu bangun. Merasa terganggu dengan suara itu, aku meninggalkan hantu itu dan pergi mematikan jam wekerku. Saat aku kembali, dia sudah menghilang.

Kudo menjadi hantu karena diriku. Dia mempunyai dendam terhadapku. Aku menyadari itu, aku menghancurkan hidupnya, melibatkannya dengan organisasi berbahaya dan aku juga sudah menyinggungnya, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengembalikkan wujudnya seperti semula. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan sakit di dalam dadaku. Merasa sakit di bagian hatiku yang membuatnya terasa...berat.

"**Apa kau merasa bersalah, Shiho?"**

...Aku tidak tahu, haruskah? ...Aku sudah mengucapkan kata itu seharian. Aku rindu mengatakan " itu bukan urusanmu."

"**Ya, kau merasa ada perasaan sakit di dalam dadamu, kan?"**

Bagaimana kau tahu?

"**Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh!."**

Ap—apa!

"**Dengar! Kau merasakannya karena kau merasa bersalah, atau kau sedih mengetahui bahwa Kudo membencimu."**

Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Sejak kapan emosi bisa membuat orang merasa sakit? Ini mungkin hanya dan karna aku kelelahan. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sedikit.

"**Tapi kau yang bo—"**

Diam! Aku mencoba untuk tenang di sini.

"**Shiho, kau bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh."**

Aku terdiam, menyadari suara yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Apapun atau siapapun itu, dia menghinaku. Itu menyakiti harga diriku.

Aku mengela napas dengan beratnya, mengepalkan tanganku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bersikap dingin.

Sejak kejadian yang dialami Kudo, semuanya berubah. Hidupku yang tenang dan tanpa emosi terganggu. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara-suara di dalam kepalaku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan aku tidak bisa belajar. Semuanya karena Shinichi Kudo. Dia merusak hidupku yang sempurna. Jika dia berkata bahwa dia mempunyai dendam terhadapku, aku bisa mengatakannya juga... Aku mempunyai dendam terhadapnya, karna mengahncurkan hidupku.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid duduk ke tempat duduk mereka dengan ributnya. Seorang lelaki duduk di samping kiriku. Aku rasa tempatnya memang di situ, lalu aku melirik ke kursi kosong yang berada di samping kananku. Kursinya Kudo. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendudukinya. Dan aku bisa menjamin tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menduduki kursi Kudo di kelas lainnya. Lelaki yang berada di kiriku menegurku tapi aku tidak ingin repot-repot membalas sapaannya. Mereka hanya membuang-buang air liur mereka saja untuk menegurku, karena aku tidak akan membalasnya.

"Selamat pagi," guru kimia datang sambil tersenyum. Setelah kami membungkuk memberi salam, dia memersilahkan kami duduk dan akhirnya dia mulai mengajari kami tentang hidrokarbon, dan ya, ya, ya...hal-hal biasa yang sudah aku ketahui terlebih dahulu.

Aku selalu mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Otakku sangat mudah menyerap segala hal. Aku tidak pernah menemukan kesulitan dalam pelajaran. Tapi hari ini sangat berbeda. Mataku sangat berat. Suara guru yang sedang mengajar bagaikan lalu tidur di telingaku. Aku berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga. Aku mengepalkan tangaku sekuat mungkin, sampai aku bisa melihat bekas kuku-ku di telapak tanganku. Kelopak mataku sangat-sangat berat, setiap kali aku membelalakkan mataku, detik selanjutnya mereka mulai menutup lagi. Aku tetap membuka-tutupkan mataku. Ini tidak akan membantu.

Dan sekarang sesuatu muncul di tengah permukaan mejaku. Sesuatu yang hitam...dan agak sedikit berantakan, perlahan muncul di permukaan mejaku. Mataku yang setengah tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka karena terkejut, melihat kepala lelaki di atas mejaku, menyeringai jahatnya.

Aku melompat dari bangku-ku dan berdiri, membuat bangku yang tadinya kududuki jatuh ke belakang dengan suara ribut. Detik berikutnya aku menendang keras mejaku, dan itu membuatnya jatuh dengan suara yang keras pula, dan mulai berteriak denga nada tinggi seperti perempuan.

"**SIALAN, TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU MENGERTI?"**

Aku terengah-engah karna marah, melotot ke kepala hantu itu. Lalu aku melihat ekspresinya...

Dia menyeringai, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, dengan licik, dan penuh dengan kemenangan, sepertinya dia memenangkan sesuatu.

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, mataku mulai menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan. Kelas begitu tenang. Meja dan kursiku berserakan di lantai, begitu pulan dengan buku pelajaranku, guru kimia terkejut melihatku, dan teman-teman sekelasku menatapku dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar. Mereka semua terdiam membeku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan.

Perlahan pikiranku kembali ke dalam akal sehatku, menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi...

Aku kembali menatap ke arah mejaku, terdiam melihat kepala hantu yang menyeringai di depanku.

Aku menelan liurku, menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

Reputasi Shiho Miyano telah hancur.

~To be Continued~

Next Chapter: What do you guys want for the next chapter? Tell me! ;')

A.N.~

Now, please review, pleaseee...! or i won't continue this fanfic...

LOL... just kidding... :p

Ini chapter merupakan salah satu chapter yang aku akui, enjoy mengetiknya...

Aku berterima kasih untuk para reviewers semuanya karna udah mau kasih review sama aku... Thank you very much my friends... *muah muah*

Yang walaupun emang banyak yang bilang chapter sebelumnya kurang panjang... *ehehehe, emang pendek sih...*

Btw, aku harap kalian juga mau membaca fic ke-2 ku yang judulnya Time To Love... *kalo kagak mau ya...kagak apa-apa dah... *pasrah*

So readers, my lovely, beautiful, kind hearted readers... *uhuk uhuk* please tell me what do you think about this chapter and want in the next chapter?

Suggestions are accepted ;')


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Normal POV)

"Shiho-neesan...! Shiho-neesan...!"

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya berteriak berusaha memanggil Shiho yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, mendengar panggilan Mitsuhiko tadi, Shiho pun menoleh dan berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa Tsuburaya-san?" tanya Shiho.

"Eh, anu...Rei-neesan...ingin b-bertemu di...ruangan klub jurnalisme." jawab Mitsuhiko dengan napas terengah-engah.

Penasaran dengan apa yang diberitahukan oleh Mitsuhiko, Shiho pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekedarnya dan pergi meningggalkan Mitsuhiko. Namun saat Shiho menyadari bahwa Mitsuhiko masih mengikutinya, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi Tsuburaya-san?"

"Aku juga pergi ke sana Shiho-neesan. Kata Sonoko-neesan, Rei-neesan ingin mengadakan suatu penyelidikan dan dia memanggil kita semua." jelas Mitsuhiko sambil berjalan santai di sampingnya.

'Kali ini apa lagi yang akan dilakukan wanita itu?' gerutu Shiho dalam hati. Moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Syukurlah sekolah sudah selesai. Setelah kejadian memalukan di kelas kimia tadi pagi, sekarang seluruh isi sekolah mengetahuinya. Dan kini, dia bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa selidik dari para siswa yang dilewatinya. Hari ini benar-benar memalukan! Awas saja kalau dia melihat hantu detektif sialan itu, dia pasti akan langsung mengirimnya ke neraka paling bawah.

"Eeee...Shiho-neesan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mitsuhiko khawatir.

"...Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Tsuburaya-san. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Emmm...aku mendengar kabar bahwa Shiho-neesan sempat mengamuk di kelas tadi pagi. Apa Shiho-neesan sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mitsuhiko penuh selidik.

Nah, ini dia.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tsuburaya-san. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Itu semua hanya isu." jawab Shiho bohong.

"Ah...baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Mitsuhiko.

Tok tok.

Shiho membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan jurnalisme bersama Mitsuhiko. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Ran, Sonoko, dan Genta. Mereka semua sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shiho.

"Rei-san hanya meminta kami berkumpul di sini untuk di wawancarai tentang Kudo-san dan menunggunya sebentar karena dia sedang melakukan rapat dengan kelompoknya." jelas Sonoko.

"Menunggu sebentar apanya Sonoko-neesan? Ini sudah sepuluh menit sejak kita semua datang, sekarang sudah sore dan perutku lapar..." kata Genta memegangi perut besarnya sambil merengut kesal.

"Kalau begitu sabarlah sedikit Genta, Rei-neesan pasti akan keluar sebentar lagi...hooahhhh..." balas Mitsuhiko sambil menguap panjang dan duduk di sebelahnya, jujur saja, sejak kejadian Shinichi waktu itu Mitsuhiko jadi kurang tidur, alasannya hanya satu : takut.

Sementara, Ran hanya diam dan duduk manis di samping Sonoko yang sedang

sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Ran masih belum bisa melupakan perkataan Shiho tadi pagi.

'Kau tak perlu takut. Kau bukan targetnya,'

'Dia mendatangiku,'

Apa maksudnya? Ran masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shiho, sepertinya Shiho menyembunyikan sesuatu... tapi apa?

(Sakura's POV)

Krieeettt.

"Maaf menunggu lama." kataku sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat lalu berdiri di hadapan mereka semua.

"Ada apa Rei-san? Mengapa kau ingin mewawancarai kami?" tanya Suzuki Sonoko sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Ya, Rei-san, ada apa dengan Shinichi?" Ran kemudian bersuara.

"Lakukanlah dengan cepat, aku ingin pulang dan mengerjakan tugas." kata Shiho bermuka masam. 'Roh sialan itu mulai menghancurkan hidupku,' katanya berbisik pelan. Hah? Maksudnya apa? Aku harus menyelidikinya...

"Sabarlah, okey? Ini penting," ucapku kepada mereka semua, terutama untuk Shiho. "Loh, Yoshida-san dan Hondo-san mana?" tanyaku.

"Ayumi-chan harus pulang lebih awal, sedangkan Hondo-niisan ada kursus." Mitsuhiko menjawab sambil menguap.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Lagipula aku sudah menanyai mereka," kataku.

"Dan..., well, aku dengar dari Mouri-san kalau Kudo-san menyimpan dendam. Dan karena kalian adalah yang menurutku paling dekat dengannya kemungkinan besar kalian berkaitan dengan masalah ini," aku menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan buku catatanku dan menatap mereka semua. Aku tak tahu mengapa, Miyano terlihat aneh. Dia terlihat pucat dan...hm... mencurigakan? Tipikal. Mungkin saja roh Kudo-san mendatanginya... Hm...

"Ehh? Rei-neesan berpikir kalau Kudo-niisan memiliki dendam kepada kami dan rohnya sekarang bergentayangan mencari kami?" teriak Genta panik!

"Aaaa..., okey... sekarang aku ingin kalian masuk secara bergantian. Wawancara ini sangat rahasia, jadi...aku ingin Suzuki-san masuk bersamaku terlebih dahulu, tunggulah di sini." aku membuka pintu rapat untuk Suzuki-san dan masuk terlebih dahulu lalu menutup pintunya. Suzuki-san duduk di hadapanku, aku menulis beberapa kata di buku catatanku dan bersiap menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Ayo, silahkan Rei-san," Suzuki memberi senyumannya yang manis.

Terlalu manis, sampai-sampai aku muak melihatnya. Dia ini wanita yang sangat centil, genit sekali. Entah mengapa masih saja ada lelaki yang mendatanginya. Sifatnya itu, suka sekali menggosip! Berisik! Ingin tahu saja kerjaannya! Oke, aku mengakui bahwa aku juga begitu, namun aku seorang reporter. Bukankah mencari tahu sesuatu itu kewajibanku?

"Okey, Suzuki-san. Pertanyaan pertama. Selain berbelanja dan liburan, apa yang kau sukai?"

Sonoko berpikir sebentar, senyumnya kemudian menghilang dari wajahnya, namun kemudian muncul lagi.

"Aku pikir ini tentang Kudo-san?" tanyanya. 'Apa rencanamu sang penggosip...' katanya dalam hati.

"Ya, tentu saja. Namun dendam bisa dimulai dari yang yang kecil. Aku butuh informasi tentang dirimu, Suzuki-san," kataku dengan tatapan curiga.

Sejujurnya... aku berbohong. Ini kesempatan langka, ini bisa digunakan untuk artikelku mendatang...hehehehe...

"Hmmm... baiklah, Pria. Aku suka mencari pria tampan dan membuatnya senang." jawabnya sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Aku terdiam. Yang benar? Tapi itu terdengar seperti seorang _'host' wanita_.

"Aaa... oke, lalu bagaimana tentang hobimu, Suzuki-san?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Mengerikan.

"Selain berbelanja dan liburan? Aku suka bersama para pria," katanya memainkan rambutnya lagi.

Baiklah, apakah dia seorang maniak pria atau apa? Kami-sama. Dan memikirkan para fanboysnya yang menyukai...menyukai...ini... apapun dia!

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan di waktu luangmu?" aku menatapnya dengan teliti.

"Hmmm...aku tidak memiliki waktu senggang. Karena kupu-kupu indah biasanya akan mendatangiku." katanya sambil memainkan rambutnya..., lagi.

"Ku—kupu-kupu?" tanyaku bingung sambil menaikkan satu alisku.

Tipe perempuan macam apa dia ini? Perempuan yang bisa menarik hewan atau serangga karena feromon-nya kah? Dan, kupu-kupu? Apa sebenarnya dirimu ini Suzuki-san, sekuntum bunga?

"Lelaki tampan, tentunya." Suzuki-san sepertinya senang melihat reaksiku.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Well, maklum saja, walaupun Suzuki-san itu lumayan populer, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Aku merasa bodoh sekali, astaga...

"Baiklah, Suzuki-san, selain belanja, berlibur dan PARA LELAKI, apa yang kau pikir membuatmu tertarik?" jujur, aku merasa bingung dengannya dan situasi ini. Apakah dia ini seorang _host_, maniak, atau... apakah dia menggodaku dari tadi?

"Hmmm... mungkin aku suka memainkan seseorang," wajah Suzuki-san berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Entah bagaimana caranya, wajahnya jauh dari tipe seorang wanita maniak lelaki.

A-HA! Akhirnya sesuatu yang menarik!

"Siapa seseorang ini?" aku bertanya dengan semangat. Gosip, gosip, gosip, gosip...! Aku harus mengetahuinya.

"Well...," dia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ya? Ya?" aku mendesaknya. Intuisiku mengatakan bahwa ini pasti berharga untuk dijadikan gosip.

"Kau tahu...," dia memberikan tatapan serius.

"Aku tahu?"

"Itu rahasia," Suzuki tertawa licik, sambil memainkan rambutnya—lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan merasa bahwa akulah yang dia permainkan sekarang. Terkutuk wanita maniak ini! Rahasia wajahmu!

Merasa kalau aku takkan menang, walaupun aku mendesaknya tentang hal tadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri wawancara ini secepat mungkin.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa kau pernah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Kudo-san?"

Ekspresi Sonoko berubah. Senyum menyebalkannya itu menghilang, dan wajahnya sekarang penuh rasa bersalah. "...Ya, sepertinya aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya... dia mungkin mempunyai dendam terhadapku..."

"Dan apakah itu?" aku menaikkan satu alisku lagi lalu memajukan tubuhku karena tertarik...

"Karena aku sering memarahinya."

BRAK! Kuhantamkan kepalaku di atas meja, Sonoko sepertinya senang melihat reaksiku tadi. Positif. Dia hanya menggodaku... sial.

Setelah Sonoko meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, aku menulis pernyataan di bawah namanya di buku catatanku. Maniak lelaki. Sangat **TIDAK** memungkinkan.

"Giliranku, Rei-neesan!" Genta Kojima berlari sambil duduk di kursi, aku bisa merasakan lantai ini bergetar.

"Kau tak usah berlari seperti itu Kojima-san." jawabku santai.

"Ah~ maaf Rei-neesan. Hehe..." katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam...well tidak berlebihan seperti itu sih, wajahnya yang gemuk itu cemberut dan berlipat, kepalanya yang berbentuk bawang, dan alisnya yang tebal...aneh sekali. Eww...

"O—oke...kita mulai sekarang." kataku dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Okey!" katanya.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Makan!"

Okey, makan...

"Aaa...bagaimana dengan hobimu, Kojima-san?"

"Makan!"

Baiklah, makan lagi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu senggang?"

"Makan di luar dengan ayah!"

Dan makan lagi... Apa sih dia ini? Seekor babi?

"Dan apa yang kau pikir dapat menarik perhatianmu?" kataku sambil mempersiapkan diri mendengar hal tentang makanan lagi.

"Hmmm. Wah, itu pertanyaan yang sulit... aku tidak bisa memilih."

Mataku terbelalak, akhirnya aku mendapatkan topik yang menarik tentang Kojima selain MAKANAN. Wow!

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung Kojima-san? Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan semuanya!"

"Benarkah?" katanya spontan sambil melompat dari kursi berdiri, lagi—aku bisa merasakan getaran kuat di lantai dan meja yang berada diantara kami ikut bergerak karena tubuh besarnya itu. Kami-sama, dia bisa menciptakan gempa!

"Tentu saja, apa yang membuatmu bingung Kojima-san?"

"Ya! Aku akan memberitahu Rei-neesan!" katanya semangat. Mudah.

"Ya, ya, tak perlu berlompat-lompat, katakan saja Kojima-san," aku tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannku.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih antara nasi belut bakar buatan ibu atau nenek! Aku suka keduanya!"

...Hening.

"Rei-neesan?"

"Terima kasih, Kojima-san, tolong beri tahu Tsuburaya-san untuk masuk," kataku, menyelesaikan wawancara. Aku membuang-buang waktuku untuk berbicara dengan seekor babi yang tidak perduli apapun kecuali makanan!

"Eeeh? Oh, oke." Genta tertawa sambil melangkah keluar melewati pintu. Sesudah dia keluar dan menutup pintu, aku mendengar dia berteriak: "Aaah! Aku lupa tentang Shinichi-niisan! Aku terlalu sibuk bicara tentang makanan!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil mendengarkan teriakannya. Genta terlalu sederhana, tidak mungkin Kudo-san memiliki dendam terhadapnya. Kecuali jika Genta melahap habis makanan miliknya.

Aku lalu menuliskan pernyataan di bawah nama Genta di buku catatanku. Bocah serakah.

Sangat **TIDAK **mungkin—juga.

"Konnichiwa, Rei-neesan...," Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pelan dan menguap. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur.

"Konnichiwa, Tsuburaya-san. Silahkan duduk." kataku ramah.

Mitsuhiko menarik kursinya lalu duduk di hadapanku, rambutnya berantakan, kantung matanya sangat besar dan matanya merah, lalu bintik-bintik di wajahnya...haah~ mengapa kualitas wajah para adik kelas mulai berkurang? Jarang sekali aku menemukan adik kelas dengan wajah tampan...

"Pertanyaan pertama, Tsuburaya-san," aku mengambil buku catatanku lagi, Mitsuhiko hanya mengangguk, menguap, lalu menunggu aku bertanya.

"Apa yang kau sukai selain memecahkan misteri dengan Detektif Cilik?"

"Memecahkan misteri." jawabnya sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menguap.

"Bukan, bukan, Tsuburaya-san. Selain memecahkan misteri...," aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Aku sangat suka memecahkan misteri, Rei-neesan..." jawabnya lagi sambil menguap.

"Begini, Tsuburaya-san, aku menanyaimu tentang apa yang kau sukai kecuali memecahkan misteri, dan itu termasuk selain memecahkan misteri itu sen-"

BRAK!

Pertanyaanku terpotong karena suara hentaman yang keras. Suara itu dari...Mitsuhiko-yang-tertidur-di-atas-meja.

"Ha?" aku menggaruk kepalaku.

Mungkin adik kelas yang tertidur tidak lebih baik dari maniak lelaki atau bocah serakah. Aku langsung mengakhiri wawancara dengan mitsuhiko yang sedang tertidur lelap. Aku menuliskan pernyataan di bawah nama Mitsuhiko di buku catatanku. Tukang tidur. Benar-benar mustahil.

(Ran's POV)

"Apa 'itu'?" kataku sambil duduk dan menatap bingung kepada sesuatu yang berada di ujung ruangan. Persisnya itu seseorang, manusia...Mitsuhiko.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia telihat susah sekali dibangunkan, jadi aku menaruhnya di sana," kata Rei-san malas.

Aku terdiam melihat Mitsuhiko yang tertidur di lantai, tidak biasanya dia mengantuk seperti itu, dia pasti kurang tidur... Rei-san pasti menyeretnya ke ujung ruangan jadi dia tidak mengganggu wawancara.

"Jadi?" aku menatap Rei-san dan menaikkan alisku.

"Hm... Mouri-san, karena kau yang paling dekat dengan Kudo-san maka aku akan memberimu pertanyaan yang berbeda..." katanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu Rei-san?" aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang dia katakan. Tapi dalam hatiku aku bersorak ria tentang apa yang barusan dia katakan.

Paling dekat? Ya...itu aku... jadi aku sangat spesial untuk Shinichi.

"Ya...apakah kau pernah memikirkan tentang apa yang tidak disukai Kudo-san tentang dirimu?"

Aku langsung terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Dahiku berkerut ketika aku memikirkan sikap-sikap Shinichi kepadaku. Dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa jika bersamaku. Dia sering sekali menggodaku. Kupikir tidak ada sikapku yang tidak disukai Shinichi kecuali...saat aku memaksanya untuk membelikanku hadiah atau menemaniku jalan-jalan... tapi kami pada akhirnya berbaikan dan bersama kembali. Ya. Kami selalu baik-baik saja. Apalagi saat Shinichi mengajakku makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu lalu kami berjalan pulang bersama...di bawah taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip... kurasakan wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya. Shinichi, lelaki yang kucintai...

"Hei, Mouri-san aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk melihatmu memikirkan hal yang mesum. Tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah, sangat mengganggu," Rei-san bergidik lalu memukul permukaan meja dengan telunjuknya untuk menyadarkanku.

Ap—apa? Mesum? AKU?

Wajahku tambah merah mendengar perkataan Rei-san. "Jangan bodoh! Mesum apanya? Aku bukan mesum!"

"Terserahlah Mouri-san. Jawablah pertanyaanku oke?" Rei-san terlihat terganggu. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah itu berkaitan dengan wawancara-wawancara sebelumnya?

Aku berpikir lagi tentang Shinichi. Apa yang ada di diriku yang tidak disukai Shinichi? Shinichi...

Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Shinichi terlihat takut. Sesuatu tentang diriku yang aku sendiri tidak bisa memperbaikinya...

"Mungkin... Hanya ada satu tentang diriku yang tidak disukainya...," kataku sambil menghiraukan rasa sedih di hati.

"Wow...dan apa itu?" mata Rei-san melotot dan ekspresinya menunjukkan ketertarikan, aku tidak yakin apakah itu karena dia mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan ku katakan atau karena dia suka bergosip...

"Shinichi selalu takut jika aku mengamuk," kataku pelan.

Emosiku belakangan ini sering keluar, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena hormon wanita...dan belakangan ini juga, berat badanku bertambah lumayan banyak. Shinichi pernah berkata kalau aku marah, aku akan terlihat seperti badak bercula mengamuk...lalu...aku marah dan melemparnya dengan pot depan rumah... Ah~

Terkadang aku iri dengan Shiho, dia sangat lihai menyembunyikan emosinya. Namun sebenarnya Shiho juga menakutkan karena tatapan mematikan dan perkataan sarkastik 'legendaris' miliknya. Namun itu bisa diperbaiki jika Shiho menginginkannya, namun urusan emosiku ini... uh~

Mulut Rei-san terbuka karena kekaguman, dan selanjutnya dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sambil memukul keras meja dengan tangannya lagi dan lagi. Aku terdiam. Apanya yang lucu?

Shinichi memang sering melarikan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengamuk, lalu teman-teman sekelas juga mengatakan aku sangat mengerikan kalau mengamuk, ditambah dengan poniku yang kata mereka lebih terlihat seperti badak bercula, membuatku mirip badak bercula yang mengamuk. Tapi, hey! Aku bukan seekor hewan buas atau apapun, kan? Walaupun mereka memang berkata demikian... tapi... aku bukan!

"Yang benar Mouri-san! Kau berpikir begitu?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa lalu menyeka air mata.

"Ya, yang lain juga mengatakan seperti itu..."

"Hah?"

"Murid-murid yang lain..."

Lalu Rei-san tertawa lebih keras lagi sambil berkata "Kami-sama." berulang-ulang. Aku tidak seburuk itu kan?

Ya, kan?

"Oh Rei-san jika kau tidak menghentikan cekikikan-mu itu aku akan pergi saja." Aku mulai merasa kesal. Aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk berjalan keluar ruangan."

"Tunggu Mouri-san!" katanya sambil menarik rambut panjangku dengan kuat sehingga aku terjatuh menghantam kursi yang kududuki tadi dan membuat salah satu kaki kursi itu patah karena bobotku yang...ya, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Aw! Ugh! Kau ini kenapa sih Rei-san?" emosiku _membludak_ keluar.

"Ooooooooooops! Ma—maaf Mouri-san! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku akan meminta petugas sekolah untuk menggantinya." katanya masih dengan tawa yang ditahan-tahan.

"Ya, kau sebaiknya minta maaf dan menggantinya atau kali ini aku yang akan mempunyai dendam terhadapmu. Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" kataku dengan mendengus kesal.

"Oke, oke...kita sudah selesai. Aku akan membereskannya nanti setelah selesai wawancara dengan Miyano-san." katanya masih menahan tawanya. Argh!

"Kau tidak perlu wawancara dengan Miyano-san," kataku sambil merapikan seragamku lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Apa? Kenapa?" kali ini tawanya yang menyebalkan itu terhenti.

"Karena Miyano-san sudah lama pulang."

Rei-san membelalakan matanya, menarik napas panjang lalu...

"**!**" teriakannya lebih kencang daripada teriakan Sonoko dan miliknya digabungkan!

"Rei-san! Diamlah! Kau ingin membuatku tuli?" kataku menutup telinga.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Aku seharusnya bisa menduganya! Miyano-san tidak akan pernah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya dengan jelas! Aku seharusnya tahu itu dan menempatkannya di urutan pertama wawancara! Sial! Sial kau Miyano!"

Rei-san berteriak seperti orang gila sambil menarik rambutnya yang tadinya rapi terikat. Dia terlihat sangat depresi atas kelakuan Miyano-san. Tidak, mungkin dia sudah depresi dari tadi. Mungkin karena wawancara-wawancara sebelumnya...

"Mencurigakan..." Rei-san menghentikan teriakan gilanya lalu menyentuh dagunya dan berlaga berpikir.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" kataku.

"Miyano-san adalah yang paling mencurigakan dari kalian semua. Dia terlihat pucat dari biasanya, dan dia bertingkah aneh. Insiden tentang Miyano-san yang mengamuk...sama sekali bukan dirinya, berteriak seperti orang gila seperti itu. Dia biasanya sangat ahli menyembunyikan emosinya. Aku tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam tentang si maniak lelaki, bocah serakah, tukang tidur, ataupun wanita buas yang di depanku. Tersangka utamanya sudah pasti Miyano-san!" Rei-san berbicara sendiri, tenggelam dalam hipotesis-nya sendiri.

"Siapa wanita buas yang ada di depanmu?" kataku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Rei-san tersadar dari pikirannya, menyadari keberadaanku. Dia terdiam, terlihat berpikir lalu hanya membalas tatapanku dengan cengirannya.

Malam hari di sekolah...

Sesuatu atau seseorang yang sedang tergeletak di ujung ruangan—Mitsuhiko menggeliat perlahan lalu mulai bangkit dari posisinya di lantai dan mulai memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap, seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak, menyadari bahwa dia tertidur di sekolahan sampai malam!

"Uh...emmm...siapapun... tolong?"

~To be Continued~

A.N.

Halo readers... maaf udah lama gak update...maaf, maaf, maaf...

Saya sibuk banget, tapi saya masih coba susun-susun cerita untuk next chapternya, saya menyadari ada 2 typo, jadi saya berniat buat baikin. Tapi maaf ya, saya blum bisa update sekarang, masih banyak yang harus dirombak! Haha, senang banget baca komen para reviewers *tambah bikin saya gak enak hati 'n mo cepet-cepet update next chapter*

Dan...hurray! Saya naik kelas 2! Bukan SD, SMP...tapi SMA... yep, saya udah 16 tahun sekarang and lagi di jurusan bahasa! Trims atas doanya yah! *ada juga yang doain gak ya?*

Dan selain Ghost Love saya emang ada bikin cerita lagi... *ditimpuk baskom* hehe, yang ini aja credit, malah bikin yang baru lagi! Kali ini dari fandom Harry Potter... saya nge-fans berat sama cerita fiksi buatan tante Rowling-*dilempar sapu sama Rowling-siapa lo manggil-manggil gua tante, huh?* hehe, apa ada yang suka juga sama Harry Potter? *mau diajak gila bareng*

Oke, back to my promotion...*plak* fic yang ini OC sih, tapi saya masukin original chara juga kok...*Dramione~ oh Dramione~* ini next generation gitu, tapi bukan anak-anaknya Harry dkk loh... mereka sebelum anak-anaknya Harry... udah jadi berpuluh-puluh halaman sih...Cuma saya masih belum pe-de publish di sini. Oh ya, Time to Love saya usahakan lanjut...Cuma saya gak yakin kalo bakal cocok sama plot yang sebelumnya. Semoga readers pada gak nyumpahin saya cuma karna update chapter 7 yang typo-nya cuma 2 kata. Kalo mo tau saya, profil aja yah... saya punya akun selain di sini. OK? ;)

p.s. lebih enak make kata 'saya' atau 'aku' ya? *dilempar pot sama readers*

Until then...


End file.
